borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Beat the game and...
So I beat the game on my hunter, first play through and everything goes well, the quest gets checked off at completed and then the game crashed before I can do anything. I think no big deal, try again, beat him again, this time with hardly any sniper rounds, game crashes again! I dont have any mods, nor have I done antying to tamper with the game in any way. Can anyone help me out please or do I have to restart the game pretty much? :Well, what system are you using? PC, XB360, or PS3? The more specific you are, the more likely someone will be able to help. Aside from that, all I can advise is looking at the pages for The Destroyer and Find Steele to see if your glitch is listed there with a fix. If not, I'm sure someone will come along to help. -- 01:17, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I have PC, beat game at level 35. What other info would be useful? :I don't know, but it is helpful to know that you haven't tampered with the game in any way. Have you ever picked up a gun that may have been modded or something in an online game? -- 01:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) I've only played with my 2 real life friends, neither of whom has modded the game as far as I know either. Pretty sure they would have told me if they did. :Alright, then I'm not entirely sure what the problem could be, sorry. I play on the PS3, so I'm not as familiar with the PC, but even then I've never heard of something like this. If all else fails, maybe write directly to Gearbox. -- 01:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like you might want to try cleaning the disc or polishing it if there are any scratches or smudges... I'm sure you checked already, but one slimy fingerprint sometimes is all it takes. Good luck. After defeating the final boss a cutscene plays. Are you crashing before this cutscene? If so then it sounds like it could be a corrupt movie file. Try reinstalling and see if that works (borrow your friends CD even). There was also a way of modifying your files on your computer to bypass all the intro movies (2K, Nvidia, etc)try that trick on your movie file. Don't know if that will work or if it's possible. I currently bypass the startup movies. The movie never plays and the game just crashes. I see the drops pop out of the boss and the game crashes right before the video. Does anyone know what video I would have to edit to try the video take out trick? Find your Borderlands.exe file, in your programs folder. Right click on it and hit properties, and look at the path. After the location, put in -nomoviestartup, example C:\Program Files (x86)\2K Games\Gearbox Software\Borderlands\Binaries -nomoviestartup. That will disable ALL movies in the game, see if that helps you. There's a thread on the official forums: http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=79043 Dragoon8 15:11, February 10, 2010 (UTC) So I have a similar problem that seemed worth bringing this thread back rather than starting a new one. My game is crashing on a boss cutscene, but it's not the Destroyer it's Ned, and it's not the one after killing him but the one that activates when you enter the room. The cutscene never really starts out fine, it just stops the game. After about 20 seconds, it will play for maybe 1-2 seconds and then stop again, rinse + repeat until the game crashes. This did not happen the first time I had gotten here, in fact I had been able to go through the entirety of all 3 DLC with a different character no problems about a week ago. I'd rather not disable the game movies, because I like them, but I will if I have no other option. It's not a smudged disc because the disc has been in the drive the entire time(don't have many games on disc, rather Steam). This is on PC, Windows 7. Is there a way to reinstall a dlc package if I didn't keep the installer? ::As a side note, the game intro cutscene(the one the main menu plays on inactivity) also lags like this, but it doesn't crash the game and I can still get back to the main menu by clicking/pressing a key. laserrobotics 03:08, September 2, 2010 (UTC)